The Cinderella Cliche
by Kosetsuno Tenshi
Summary: We realize Disney lies to us, Cain tries to woo DG while she has a Cinderella moment.


For May's picture prompt #18.

Disclaimer: I do not own the picture this fic is inspired by, nor do I own any of the rights to Tin Man. I'm not making money off of any of this.

Warnings: None so far. Though spoilers for the entire mini-series.

Summery: Cain decides to woo DG.

The Cinderella Cliché

Cain kept the horse he had ridden during the desperate race to rescue DG and then make it to the Tower in time to stop the Anti-Sun Seeder from plunging the O.Z. into darkness. He liked the horse. It was as simple as that. Though secretly he kept the horse because he remembered DG saying she had always dreamed of a knight in shining armor riding up on a noble, white steed and rescuing her.

Though he would never admit he liked, no loved her. It was improper. She was a Princess of the Outer Zone while he was an old, washed Tin Man. He knew that she only saw him as a friend and he didn't want to mess that friendship up by speaking out of turn. He was pondering over this dilemma when Raw and Glitch found him sitting on the lake shore of Finaqua.

"Cain puzzled. Worried about feelings." Raw said.

"It's just that I love DG but don't want to ruin our friendship. And I can't stay here and watch as all these suitors try to win her hand in marriage. She deserves somebody who understands her personality and sees her as something other than a princess."

"Do you really think you're that man, Cain?" Glitch asked.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you ask her parents? I mean, her father is a Slipper and a commoner at that."

"I think you might have a good idea Zipperhead."

"I do? Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Cain hit Glitch before he repeated himself again. He stood up. "I'm going to go to talk with their Majesties."

Raw and Glitch smiled at each other as Cain walked off to talk with the queen and Ahamo.

DG sighed. It had been a long morning filled with lessons about the politics and history of the O.Z. and now she had to meet yet another suitor. If this one said anything about her being a delicate flower who needed protecting, she would not be held responsible for her actions. She stood by the gazebo with the swing, which was the automatic meeting place for the suitors to be at. She sighed when she saw a man standing there, his back to her, waiting for her.

She sighed. He was dressed nicely, which probably met another rich snob who believed she needed to be pampered and protected. As if she didn't traverse the whole of the O.Z. with a headcase, a Viewer, and a former Tin Man in a week and stop an evil witch. Somehow most of the nobility forgot that tiny, little, insignificant detail. Well she wasn't going to stand for it. It was time she stood up for herself and she would start with this guy.

He turned when he heard her approach the gazebo and she stopped. "Cain?"

"Actually it's Wyatt and it's a pleasure to see you, DG."

"What are you doing here?"

"I talked to your parents. I would like the chance to be your next suitor, Princess."

"Alright then. I'll play along. What is on the agenda for today, Sir Wyatt?"

Cain winced a little at his title. It had been bestowed upon him by the queen shortly after the O.Z. had mostly returned to normal a year and a half ago. He hadn't asked for it or wanted it. Jeb had laughed when he heard his father was going to be granted a knighthood, but then stopped when he found out he was now the queen's top military advisor.

"Well first of all, I thought we'd start with some horse riding around the lakes, then have a picnic and just relax. Does that sound alright with you?"

DG smiled. "There's nothing I'd like to do more."

The hours flew by and before long, it was evening and they were heading back to the palace at Finaqua. It had turned out to be a surprisingly fun afternoon and she had been pleasantly surprised at how much Cain, Wyatt, she reminded herself, could be so casual around her. He always had been, but she never realized it until now.

They cantered back to the palace on their horses, Cain's white horse and her brown horse. Before they parted in the stables, Wyatt took her hand and kissed it. "Until tomorrow, then Princess."

And somehow that title wasn't so annoying anymore.

DG was excited about going to the gazebo today. She hadn't seen Wyatt all day long and was looking forward to seeing him. When she arrived, the man turned around and she had to hide her disappointment that it wasn't her Tin Man. The nameless noble bowed to her and immediately began talking about where they would live, how many children they would have, and how she wouldn't have to worry one pretty little hair on her head about the politics of the kingdom.

She lasted about another five minutes of the speech before she lost her temper. She slapped him and then stalked off to sit on the other side of the lake shore. When she finally got there, her temper had died down and she had found time to think. She'd have to explain to her mother what had happened, and then there would inevitably another suitor tomorrow. But where was Wyatt?

She sighed. Until yesterday she had never given thought to her feelings for him. She knew he was her friend and always would be, but now her heart pounded just at the thought of him. After a few more hours of silent contemplation, she rose and began making her way to the palace. Halfway around the lake she ran into Cain. And for the first time since meeting him, she blushed.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Wyatt."

"What'cha doing way out here? I thought you were supposed to be meeting with what's his name?"

"That plan has been changed. I'm going to talk to mother."

"Oh?"

They were walking back towards the palace as they talked.

"Yeah. I've made a decision."

His heart stopped. "You have?"

"Yes. I need to discuss it with her. My decision will be announced at tomorrow's ball."

She smiled at him and walked on without him. He just stood there, heart pounding wildly, hoping against hope, that she had picked him.

"I feel like Cinderella, without the whole wicked stepmother thing."

"Who's Cinderella?" Az asked.

"It's a fairy-tale from the Other Side. She's this servant girl who's raised by her evil stepmother and wicked step-sisters. She gets a chance to go to the ball and ends up winning the heart of the prince."

"Oh, why would you feel like her?"

"Never mind."

"Come ladies, it's time." The sisters turned and saw their mother wearing a light lavender dress that matched her eyes.

Az went first and DG followed. They walked down the hall and stopped outside the grand ballroom. "Are you ready for tonight, DG?" Az whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Announcing Her Royal Majesty, Queen Lavender!" The queen stepped through the curtain and walked down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom, Az was announced. Then DG. She took a deep breath and walked through the sheer pink curtain.

Cain stopped breathing when he saw DG start walking down the steps. He didn't notice that her posture was that royal ramrod stiff or that her head was held high. He only noticed how beautiful she looked in a full-length, slightly puffy blue dress. Jeb elbowed him in the side in order to remind him to breath and stop collecting flies in his open mouth.

She was getting tired of dancing. She had been dancing for hours and still had yet to dance with Cain. Every suitor who had ever talked to her was there, hoping that they would be picked. Finally the song ended and she curtsied, ever so gracefully to her partner, before heading back up to the dais where her family sat. But she didn't sit down. Instead she stood in front of her family and nodded to the attendant. He tapped his stick against the ground and the crowd turned to face him.

"Hey Royal Highness, Princess Dorothy, wishes to make an announcement."

"For months now I have been courted and I have made my decision as to who I shall marry and that man shall be the next Prince Consort of the Outer Zone." She paused, letting the anticipation in the room grow slightly. All but one person was paying attention to her and that man was currently walking to the exit of the room.

"I choose Sir Wyatt Cain to be my consort."

The words were almost immediately drowned out by loud exclamations and the man at the exit stopped, turned around and looked at her. She smiled and nodded to him. The whole room turned and looked at him before applauding (for the most part) politely.

Two years later

They were lying in bed, exhausted after a day of politics and family. The twins were already asleep in their room and the queen and prince consort of the O.Z. were quietly talking.

"D.G. There's something I've always wanted to ask you. Why did you pick me?"

"Because you showed me that I was still normal and you didn't try to brown nose your way into my good graces. It helps that I was already beginning to love you when I picked you. It was that white horse of yours that got me to like you. You became my knight in shining armor."

"I love you, Blue Eyes."

"I love you too, Wyatt."

The End.


End file.
